


The girl from Valentine

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: There was a popular cowboy in Valentine and every girl loved him. You decided to take your chances too, using help from your best friend Arthur Morgan. But in the end, was the Hiram the one who attention you really wanted?





	The girl from Valentine

You were just an ordinary girl from Valentine. A pretty young lady.

The sun was already high up in the sky when you went outside and leaned your back against the fence that surrounded your house. The house wasn’t big, yet it was enough for your family to live a quiet life as peasants. That was what your parents have always wanted, but you? You’ve always dreamt of something more. You wanted to live a life full of adventures, excitement, love… You didn’t want only to live day after day and let your life slipped through your fingers. Instead, you wanted to get the best out of it. You desired to be someone - not just a girl who can be forgotten in the blink of an eye.  

The minutes were slowly passing but you were standing still indulged in a daydream. Many people passed by you, but you didn’t notice them as if they were invisible. Your head was up in the clouds until someone came behind you and put his hands on your shoulders, shaking you gently.

“Hey, daydreamer.” A low male voice has wrenched you out of your thoughts. “Get off your high horse, I’ve called you three times, but you didn’t even turn around.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Arthur.” You said in an apologetic tone. “I was just… thinking.” 

“About what?” He asked standing in front of you, folding his arms. “Come on, I know you. I know that if someone consumes you this hard, it must be somethin’ important.”

You glanced at him, your cheeks turning red within a second. There was no point in lying to Arthur, he knew you too well and he would probably notice immediately if you lied to him.

“Do you know that guy… Hiram Cooper?” 

“I’ve heard of him.” He replied and stroked his beard. “Douchebag.”

“That’s all you’ve got to say about him?” You asked, raising your right brow uncontrollably. “ _Douchebag_?”

“What else can I say? This guy is a troublemaker, Y/N. I don’t need no more proofs, I have my eyes.” He chuckled, but soon he noticed a concern on your face. “No, no, no, Y/N. Don’t tell me you like that guy.”

“You know, he’s so handsome and all the girls fancy him.” You sighed. “Can you imagine what would it mean if he noticed me? If he at least asked me to dance with him, so everyone could see? I would finally be someone. But… who am I trying to fool? I’m invisible to him. How can I draw his attention if all of my dresses look like sacks for potatoes?”

“I think you’re talking silly.” Arthur said, putting his arms around you. “But if bothers you so much I think there’s a thing I can help you with.”

Your eyes widen as you were listening to him, your hope was growing with every word he spoke.

“I know the person who can help you. She’s my friend and maybe she will lend you one of her dresses, that you dream about so much.“

*

“Of course I can help your pretty friend, Arthur!” Karen clapped her hands. “I already know what dress will suit you, sweetheart!”

She quickly ran towards her tent and you joined her there. She was already holding the dark blue material in her hands. It was very delicate and pleasant to touch. You smiled, wanting to try it on immediately. Karen helped you put it on. It was a really beautiful dress as her edges were sewn with white lace and you felt as it was made just for you. Karen brushed your hair back before letting you see yourself in the mirror.

“You look beautiful.” She said, standing next to you. “I love this cleavage. It highlights your collarbones.”

“Do you really think so, Karen?” 

“Of course I do!” She smiled honestly. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but… Are you dressing up so pretty for Arthur?”

“Arthur?” You asked confused, feeling her eyes on you. “No… No, it’s… for another guy. You must’ve heard of him. Hiram Cooper?”

Karen’s face became pale, as she obviously had the same opinion about Hiram as Arthur. She didn’t understand how all the girls could be so crazy about this guy. He was handsome, it was a fact, but as a person, he was very shallow and self-righteous. His social position was due only to the name he had.

“I have… but I don’t like him. Just be careful, okay?” Karen smoothed down the dress you were wearing. “Alright, my job’s done here.”

“You sound just like Arthur…” You said, rolling back your eyes. “I’ll be fine. No need to worry. And thank you for lending me your dress.”

Karen wanted to say something but she was interrupted by Arthur, who has just entered her tent. He stopped when he saw you, his breath was taken away for a brief moment.

“Arthur.” Turning towards him, you realized he was staring at you, his mouth half-opened as he never saw you looking like this. “What do you think?”

“I… You look flawless.” He blurted, rubbing back of his neck and looking down, hoping you didn’t catch him staring. “It fits you like a glove.” 

“Thank you.” You approached him and when he looked at you, you left a small kiss on his cheek. “All this due to Karen.”

“Oh, don’t mention it.” She waved her hand, but you could sense the irony in her voice. “Have fun tonight.”

You smiled honestly and left the tent, leaving them alone. The evening was approaching, and you still had a lot to do. In a hurry, you came back home and started to get ready for the dance. This time it was supposed to be different. He was supposed to notice you this time. There was no other option.

When you disappeared from Arthur’s sight, he sighed, sitting down on Karen’s bed. She looked at him with pity, packing the remaining dresses to the chest. 

“You really like her, don’t you?” She asked suddenly.

“I guess… I just want her to be happy.” 

“So go after her. I have bad feelings. We both know this guy she’s chasing after… He ain’t worth the trouble.”

*

When the night came, the saloon was already filled with people. They were drinking, singing and enjoying their free time after a long day of work. You entered in and started to look around, searching for Hiram. You didn’t have to look long as he was already sitting at the bar surrounded by a group of young girls. 

The music was playing loud while you sat on the other side of the bar and focused on him. He looked great as always. His short black hair and stubble highlighted his sharp facial features. He grinned as one of the girls whispered something to his ear and looked at you with his dark eyes. You blushed, covering your cheeks with your hair.

“Are you from Valentine, pretty?” He asked, approaching you slowly and leaving his female friends behind. “I’ve never seen you here.”

_Of course. You only look at those well-dressed girls, right?_ You thought.

“Yes, actually.” You replied, smiling flirtatiously. “Well, in that case, I don’t think you were looking closely.”

“Huh, yeah. Probably.” Hiram huffed, giving you his hand. “Do you dance?” 

“If I’m asked properly.” You said teasingly, biting your bottom lip. 

“Alright. Will you dance with me, pretty lady?”

You nodded your head and let him lead you to the dance floor. He was a good dancer, you had to admit that. You enjoyed that moment, but as soon as you looked in his eyes you realized there was no spark. He was bloody handsome, a real prince charming, but he wasn’t who you expected him to be. The moment you danced with him you realized something was wrong. He wasn’t the one. 

When the music stopped playing he placed his hands on your waist and brought his lips closer to your ear, whispering:

“Pretty, pretty, pretty… I think we should continue this someplace private.”

“You don’t even know my name…” You shuddered, feeling uncomfortable. 

“it doesn’t bother me at all.”

Hiram leaned down, wanting to kiss you, but you pulled back and slapped him. The place on his cheek where you punched him turned red immediately and the sound of your voice caught everyone’s attention.

“Wow, you’re really a _douchebag_.”

You didn’t care what other people would think. Hiram looked at you angrily but didn’t move or say a word. You turned back and left the saloon, he wouldn’t follow you. As you went outside you immediately noticed Arthur sitting on the side stairs. You’ve smoothed your dress as nothing happened and approached him from behind. For a moment you didn’t say a word. You were just staring ahead blankly.

“What a night…” You finally said, sitting towards him.

“Yeah…” He looked at you and smiled. “You told him well. He deserved the truth.”

“I slapped him too.” You gently touched your aching hand. “Do you think he deserved it too?”

“You bet.” He chuckled under his breath. “Show me.”

He grabbed your hand and looked at it carefully. It was a little bit red as you hit Hiram’s face pretty hard. He kissed it gently then placed the palm of your hand on his cheek and you felt the rough touch of his skin. His eyes were telling you things he couldn’t verbalize.

”Arthur…”

“Yes?” He murmured. 

“I’m sorry. You warned me, but I didn’t listen. You were always there when I needed you… Thank you.” You said feeling your heart racing faster as he was keeping his eyes on you. “I wish… I just wish I wasn’t so blind for all this time.”

Without waiting he leaned down and kissed you, making your heart race. When his lips touched yours you felt the spark between you two. It just felt so right to kiss him, to touch his skin with your fingertips, to have him so close you could feel his breath on your skin. You wasted so much time chasing after another guy while the one you really needed was here, always by your side. 

“Turns out, it’s always been you, Arthur.” You whispered, catching a breath. 

“Really?” He smirked.  

“Really.” You assured him as your hand ran through his hair. “I can’t believe I couldn’t see it all this time.”

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. ” Arthur said, leaning down to kiss you again, but before his lips touch yours, he added: “I’m just glad you can see it now.”


End file.
